Saphire Blue
by dorfchaosgenie
Summary: After a normal girl loses her normal life, she is pushed into a not so normal town. Will she be able to cope with what she finds out about her friends, her family and ultimately about herself? Will she even live long enough to?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

Prologue

Being the new one was never easy. Moving to a new continent and country: no friends, no family, different language, stereotypes against foreigners; but that was manageable. One can also redefine his own person. Some even say that you have a different personality when speaking a different language. That might be helpful. Not helpful was being the new one in a high school. Not easy and probably not going to be fun.

Sophie sighed. A few days ago, she was just another girl with friends and family. Only one year left until graduation and plans for university. She was a good student with good grades and many hobbies. She loved her parents, even if she knew that they had their secrets. But where was the person without one secret. Now… not so normal. Her parents were killed five days ago in an explosion. Four days ago she was sent into the system. Three days ago she was told her parents had lied to her and weren't actually her biological parents. At the same day they found some distant relative and tried to contact her. So basically she was told that her biological parents were dead too - car accident a week after her birth – and that her distant relative wasn't old enough at that time to take her in. But she was now. After that she had two days to pack her things, say her goodbyes and start to work with the fact that she was moving in with a person she didn't know, in a city she didn't know, in a country she has never been to, on a continent she has never been to - well… she had to, since she was apparently born there. And to top it off, she had to graduate at a new high school with no friends and not a single person in town she knew. Sometimes a person could think about the option to leave the country alone and start anew; have an adventure. But without the option it wasn't such an adventure anymore.

Less than a day ago she was shipped off to the airport and on her way to California. The sun was just about to rise in the east and there were two hours remaining of the flight. She leant back and watched the clouds out of her window. She didn't really have time to grief yet and she was sure she wouldn't get it anytime soon, so Sophie took all the down time she could get. The flight attendants were just collecting the trash from breakfast when the pilot announced their arrival in half an hour. LAX drew nearer and she watched the city expand through her window, mentally preparing herself to start her new life.

The landing was smooth and soon she found herself pressed between bodies pushing out of the plane. Sophie made her way towards the passport inspection. The officer took her passport for the scanning and gave it back to her with a smile. "Welcome home" he said and Sophie took her leave smiling at him. No questions asked. There had to be some good points in having the US American citizenship. The thought might have jinxed her; not five minutes after she got her luggage she was pulled aside, asked and inspected. Ten minutes of tiresome explaining and answering later, she moved towards the exit. Her relative was supposed to wait there for her, hopefully with a sign since she didn't know who to look for. The prayers must've been heard, right after exiting through the doors she saw a woman in her early thirties holding a sign with her name on it. Taking one last deep breath she approached the woman smiling.

"Hi, I'm Sophie."

The woman smiled at her and her green eyes seemed to sparkle. "Hey Sophie, great meeting you! I'm Joana. You must be tired, so let me take one of your bags."

Joana took a bag and started to move out of the airport. She shot Sophie quick side glances to make sure the teen was following her. She put the bags in the trunk of her car and motioned Sophie towards the passengers door. When she pulled out of the parking area into the traffic of the city she started talking again.

"So…" she drawled out "you've ever been to the US?"

Sophie smiled at the attempt of small talk. "No, not really. I mean… I was born here so…" Sadly she didn't have any skill for small talk other than awkwardness and rambling of useless information.

The silence settled between them while they pulled onto the highway following it out of town until Joana sighed heavily. It must've been strange for her too. Having some kid pushed upon her whom she never met or probably never even heard off, taking her in into her life and having to deal with the whole new situation of being a parent of kinds.

"Listen, Sophie, I… I know this must be all kinds of strange and uncomfortable for you but…" It seemed like she was searching for the right words to use, unsure of where to begin. "Ok. So… First of all: I'm incredible sorry for that thing that happened to your foster parents. When they called me and said, you are 17,living across the ocean, just lost your parents and that I'm your last living relative and that your real parents died years ago, when I was still too young to take care of you and if I wanted to take you in, I just said yes. I guess I didn't even think this whole thing through, but we'll make it work and everything" She looked at Sophie with a nervous smile.

"They were my real parents. At least more than my biological parents, which I didn't even know existed until few days ago. Soo…" Sophie's sapphire eyes met Joana's emerald ones. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Did what?"

"Take me in. Someone you don't even know."

Joana took a moment until she answered. "I lost my parents too when I was 15."

"I'm sorry I didn't –"

"No, you didn't, but you couldn't have known, don't worry. They died in an accident and I was put into the system and it wasn't really all sunshine and roses. I guess I heard your story and some part in me screamed 'Don't let it happen to someone else!' and so I just said yes. And I know that this all must be pretty hard on you. They died less than a week ago and now you're here with three bags. By the way, they told me the shipping of your stuff will take at least two weeks. If you need anything immediately you just need to ask and I see what I can do. I really want to make this work and get to know you. I'll help you with school stuff if you need it and I have some friends in town with kids your age…"

Sophie let a genuine smile cross her face as she listened to the older woman. She thought that she would get along with Joana pretty well. She took a breath and started talking too.

"OK.. uh.. I guess.." another breath "Hi, I'm Sophie Marther, 17, I lived in Germany until yesterday, I actually like school, and have been doing all kinds of martial arts since I was 7. I'm probably considered as a nerd, and I don't like or can do small talk. It's nice to meet you and I look forward to living with you."

Joana beamed at her. "Hi again, I'm Joana Callson or Jo, 32, living in the small town Beacon Hills. My family – and yours by extension – got a house there ages ago. I'm working as a lawyer and have a boyfriend - Jack - you'll meet him sooner or later. He's a pharmaceutical-sales-rep and not often in town … I guess cooking and running are my only hobbies. But I'm happy to have some other person than myself in that house with me, starting now." She smiled at Sophie again "What do you want to know about your new life and home?"

Sophie thought about it for a second. "Could you tell me more about the city? Is the high school I'll be visiting in town? And is high school in small towns really as bad as they tell you in the movies?"

They passed the city sign when Joana answered. "Well…. I think high school is what you make of it. No movie can prepare you for that. But Beacon has its own high school in town. It is a small town and nothing big really ever happens here." She thought for a moment "Ok… maybe not nothing" and after Sophie looked at her asking she continued "We had some more death counts then normal, even a serial killer, but Sheriff Stilinski and the police managed quite well. You should probably look out for cougars - there have been some attacks but otherwise… nice and quiet."

Joana pulled into the driveway of a house in a nice looking neighbourhood. Sophie jumped out of the car and looked the house up. "You call that a house? I call that a mansion!" Before her stood a white house in a colonial style with three floors and a basement. Sophie couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that one would live in a house like this alone. Joana dropped one of Sophie's bags next to her and looked up too. "I think the style of houses like this is called 'Colonial Revival' but I'm not really sure. Come on." With that, she started up to the front door.

Joana showed Sophie to her room on the highest floor. She'd have the whole floor to herself. The floor held 4 rooms: the prepared bedroom for Sophie, her own bathroom she could enter from her room, a room with lots and lots of book piles (Joana advised her to just ignore this one) and another spare room, which had no use at the moment and was completely empty. Sophie's room was filled with a bed, wardrobe and desk, which already held course books for her school.

Sophie dumbed her bags in her room and returned downstairs to the kitchen where Joana prepared some lunch for them while humming a soft tune. She directed Sophie to the dishes and soon she put some Mac 'n Cheese on the table. While eating they talked about their likes and dislikes in music and literature, coming to the conclusion that they would get along just fine in these matters. They started talking about school when they cleaned the kitchen.

"The school actually asked me something I couldn't answer. You need to take another language besides English and I would have said German, but I guess the language is a bid fancy for a school in a town like this" Sophie smiled at that. "Anyway… you can choose between French, Spanish or Latin. I wasn't sure what you wanted to take and I have to tell them by this afternoon."

"I did all of these at some point. But I think I'd go with Latin. I took classes back in Germany so I guess it's best to stick with it." Sophie said after a minute of considering. She let out a yawn after that and tried to blink the tiredness away.

"Great! I call the school and you look like you could need a nap." She laughed. "I'll take you to school tomorrow and take care of the last bit of paperwork. Take it easy and make yourself at home. I'll call for you when dinner is ready."

Sophie smiled and nodded before she made her way up to her room. She started unpacking things, putting clothing into the wardrobe, books on a pile next to her bed and a picture of her parents on the desk. She looked at it fondly, turned and let herself fall onto the bed. It was big enough for her to roll around in. Looking up to the ceiling she recapitulated the day so far. 'Not too bad' was her last thought before falling into a deep sleep. She didn't even wake when Jo came in asking for dinner, smiling at her and putting a cover over her.

 **A/N: Hello guys, thanks for reading this and I hoped you enjoyed it :) Please R+R, every comment and criticism is welcome! Next chapter will be the pack. I'm not sure about the pairings yet. Please stick with me!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

"Stiles! Stiles! Calm down!" Scott tried to keep up with his best friend who was skidding around the hallway looking frantically in every direction. "What's up with you anyway?" Since they reached school, Stiles was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. Scott was suspecting that he had some Adderall but he wasn't really sure. After all Stiles was… just Stiles.

Stiles turned around and looked at his friend. "There's a new person coming to school! And I want to know if it's a he or she and if he or she is a nice person and you know some new gossip material. There hasn't been anything exciting since Allison came and seriously, who the hell transfers in the middle of the year? I already checked if there is a new family in town but nothing came up - "

"Since when where you such a gossip? And did you somehow forget the last two years or the whole supernatural thing going on? You know, me being a werewolf or Jackson the Kanima?" Scott stage whispered "Wait.. you already checked? Doesn't that require something? Like being the actual Sheriff and not just his son?"

Stiles looked at his friend like he was the weird one at the moment. "Nobody needs to know that little detail… And I can't really forget the whole supernatural stuff since it is somehow in a really strange way our life at the moment. But after all this stuff happening to us I just think it's nice to have something normal to happen. Something normal like a new person in school and since we are in Beacon Hills the whole student body will be talking about this new guy and I want to participate! And there is another good point: Nobody will be talking about all the strange things happening to this school; like Lydia walking in the woods naked for two days."

"What about me?"

Stiles spun around to face Lydia and Allison who were just coming to a halt. Allison came up to Scott and pecked him on his lips with a small whispered morning.

"I…well..uh..You know….I was just talking about…you know…" Stiles shot Scott a pleading look.

"Stiles was just talking about the new guy coming to school and how he or she will be the new big gossip."

"It's a she and she will definitely be the new material. She just moved here from Europe, Germany, and is living with Mrs. Callson – I don't know the whys yet – but she is in our grade and I will know everything about her by the end of this day." Lydia said.

"School didn't even start and she isn't even here yet. How do you…?" Stiles looked at the strawberry blond who just quirked one of her eyebrows. How could he forget this was Lydia after all. "yeah never mind. But it is strange that she is transferring right now. We are two months in. Normal exchange students wouldn't start two months late – I googled that."

"So you think she might be something more?" Allison piped in.

"Like a werewolf or a hunter?" Scott asked

"Last time we got a new student it was you and you are a member of an old hunting family. Since then we lost students and gained none. So it seems like the most plausible reason that someone affiliated with the supernatural world would transfer here at this time. And here I thought we gained us some down time." Lydia sighed. Beacon Hills surly didn't attracted normal people.

"Stop!" Stiles nearly screamed. "Why do you all have to think that she must be somehow connected to this whole supernatural thing? Can't you just believe that after all this strange and disturbing things something normal can happen?"

The three others were looking at him for a moment before chorusing a 'No'.

Stiles rolled his eyes and look at them incredulous "Are you all serious? You know… there are normal people out there too. We haven't even seen her yet…"

Scott, Allison and Lydia looked at each other.

"We could do a supernatural background check." Lydia suggested.

"Yeah. As soon as we know her name I can ask my Dad if it raises any flags within the hunter community." Allison began.

"And I can…. You know… sniff if she is some kind of were-thing" Scott said.

Lydia looked reasonably pleased. "And we can ask Derek and Peter if they know of any supernatural family in Europe with that name."

"We're even asking creepy uncle Peter? Isn't that somehow inviting the devil to the party?" Stiles wasn't happy to ask Peter, but it was reasonable and he had to admit that was the most proper background check one could get. "If we are doing this we can ask the all-knowing Doc too. And after that, I guess that we can be really sure that she is just a plain old normal human. I'm betting on that, by the way."

"What are you betting on?" Danny stood before them in the hallway.

"If the new girl is hot or not. Stiles betting on hot." Scott grinned at his best friend and started to walk towards his first class, the others strolling behind him.

"What? Wait no!" Stiles looked at his friends leaving before scrambling after them. Something normal wasn't normal in Beacon Hills, but normal was something they all wanted.

Sophie awoke to sunshine in her face. She looked at her phone for a time and jumped right out of her bed. It was late, like really late. She rushed through her morning routine, putting on some plain jeans and a bit too big shirt before making her way downstairs.

She met Jo in the kitchen as she was scrambling some eggs. "Morning Jo."

"Hey you made it downstairs." She smiled at the teen, turning her head a bit in her direction. "I'll make you a fast breakfast and then we're driving to school to finish the paperwork and you can attend your first classes."

"Way to go on my first day: being incredible late." Sophie sighed.

Jo laughed "You just arrived yesterday, you have jet lag; and I called the school. It's no big deal." She turned towards the table with a plate full of eggs and toast. "Just relax and we'll get to your first day of school."

Sophie sat down and started eating her breakfast. Ten minutes later she grabbed her bag and threw in some pens and her pad. She jumped in next to Jo and the woman pulled out of the driveway, driving towards the school.

"You have a license?" Jo asked.

"Well… you cannot drive alone in Germany until you're 18, but I've had an early one for a few month. I'm not really sure if I can use the license here, though."

"What's wrong with the Germans? Legal drinking when your 16 but driving when 18? That's kind of messed up."

"No, not really. That way young people know what alcohol can do to them before they learn how to drive. But I don't really believe that nobody in this town is drinking before turning 21. But if I'm wrong, that just restored my faith in the next generation."

"Nah, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm working with enough families whose kids were driving while being drunk. But I think this whole 16, 18 or 21 thing is worth a really big discussion. That we won't have right now. I'll talk to some people and the Sheriff department." Jo grabbed past Sophie into the glove compartment and pulled some keys out. "Here… That is the key for the house and for the mailbox." She paused for a moment. "We could look for a car for you. Not today, but maybe sometime this week or this weekend. I need to work a little too, but at least for this week I can drive you to and from school. And, hey, could you look into the glove compartment? There should be a letter with a sim card for you. I already put your number in my phone and I'll send you a text later with my number."

"Jo, no, you don't have to. I can take the bus – there is a bus, isn't there? You don't need to get me a car. I'm thankful for everything so far and I don't know how much I can thank you to make it up to you."

They pulled into the parking area of the school and Jo stopped the car before turning towards Sophie. "You don't have to thank me." She smiled. "I want to do that. I want to give you the most normal life I can give you. I think, I understand you in a certain way and I know it's not easy. And for a normal girl your age it is normal to have a car and drive yourself to school." With that she got out of the car.

Sophie stared at the spot where Jo sat seconds ago, thinking about her words. A single tear crept down her face and she smiled. She wiped the stray tear away before following Jo inside.

Nobody was in the hallways when they entered the school. "Nothing really changed here since I went to high school."

"I guess a school is a school wherever you go. Looks like school and it smells like one…You went here? So you know the principle?"

"I know him, but he is not the one that was principle back in my day. But he seems like a nice enough person. You know, for a principle."

Sophie smiled and looked around. "So where are the photos of the football players? I don't see any shrine of honour for them."

Jo laughed next to her "Nobody is playing football here. The game is lacrosse, but now let us tackle the first obstacle." She stopped in front of a desk with a nice looking blonde secretary behind it. "Good morning, Mrs. Thawns. I'm Ms. Callson, I called this morning regarding my charge Sophie Marther. We are here to see Principal Francis."

Mrs. Thawns looked up and eyed them up and down before she plastered a smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you and welcome to Beacon Hills High School Sophie. Mr. Francis is in his office, you can go straight in."

They thanked the woman and knocked on the Principals door. After a quiet 'enter' they moved into his office.

"You must be Ms. Marther. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please, Ms. Callson, Ms. Marther, sit down."

Sophie shook hands with the principal and muttered a 'Likewise' and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Jo sat beside her, exchanging pleasantries with Mr. Francis.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills Sophie – may I call you Sophie." After her nod he continued. "I know you just arrived yesterday, but it is nice to have you here today. I don't have all your papers here yet." At this Jo pulled out a folder of papers and gave them to the men. "Ah, here they are. With this I just need a signature from Mrs. Callson here." He pushed some papers over. "And here." After Jo signed everywhere she needed to, the principal spoke again. "I'm sure Sophie will fit in just fine. I see here that you are from Germany, but your English is really good. I don't think you'll have any problems because of that. Try to keep up with your coursework and talk to your teachers if you need more material to help you catch up. I have your timetable here. Please take a look." He gave a piece of paper to Sophie and she inspected her schedule. "I take it you want to visit your first classes today? That would be History and P.E. Did you already have the chance to buy the necessary books?" he asked looking at Jo and she nodded. "Great. Then we are finished here and I show you to your first class." He stood and made his way into the hallway motioning for both woman to go out the door before him.

They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of one of the classrooms. "Here we are."

"Good luck in there." Jo gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be back to get you after school." She nodded once more before she made to left the school.

Sophie turned to Mr. Francis, smiled and nodded. _Here we go._

 **A/N: Thanks for reading :) Please R+R. Next: they all meet for the first time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Wolf :(**

Lunch had already passed, but the new girl had yet to show up. Allison, Lydia, Scott and Stiles had meet up with Isaac, Erica and Boyd and let them in on their plan of the supernatural background check. Stiles felt a little left alone with his idea that something normal could happen to Beacon Hills once. When he had looked at them indignantly, they just shrugged. "Nothing normal ever happens in Beacon Hills these days." was all Isaac said before he returned to his sandwich. Even Boyd seemed to think that and tuned out every attempt of Stiles to convince him otherwise. Later Danny sat next to them and they changed the topic towards the upcoming lacrosse game.

"Maybe she's just not coming today." Allison said as they walked towards their history class.

"No, Mrs. Thawn told me that the new girl is coming in late." Isaac said.

"She told you?" Lydia asked.

"OK. Maybe I just overheard her talking to Ms. Callson, who said something about being jetlagged."

"If so, she may or may not come. We could still ask Mrs. Thawn for some details." Lydia suggested.

"You mean gossip and then subtly ask for the new girls name? And seriously, what about 'Innocent until proven guilty'?" Stiles complained. Why could nobody believe that a transfer student could be something normal?

"God Stiles! You do see that nothing normal has happened since that night on the Hale property?" Scott exclaimed and looked at his friend expectantly.

"Why… but yes."

"And since that is the case, it does seem more plausible that we should maybe take 'guilty until proven innocent' - as the safer statement - into consideration." Lydia piped in.

"Stiles." Allison stopped in front of Stiles and looked him directly into his eyes. "Let us just pretend for a second that she is indeed very normal. What do you want to do? Do you want to befriend her and maybe pull her into our mess? I think that wouldn't be fair. I believe that every normal and not affiliated with the supernatural person should be left out of this. We don't need to endanger an innocent person; we are to protect them."

Stiles stared at her for a second before averting his eyes. He was aware of those facts and he surely didn't want to endanger another person. Every single person in their group and all of their loved once were always in danger, even if they didn't even know about that. Knowing about all of that wasn't really minimizing the risk.

"You're right." He sighed. "But if I'm right I will say 'I told you so!' and then we are all going to watch the whole Lord of the Rings saga – extended edition – this Saturday at Dereks!"

Scott rolled his eyes and punched his friend in the shoulder. "You do realize that Derek will veto that…"

Stiles grinned and started to walk towards the history classroom. Allison, Lydia and Scott waved goodbye to the rest with the promise to text them if the girl showed up before following him.

They sat down on their seats and waited for the class to begin. The class droned over them as they tried to focus on D-Day. They were halfway through the lesson when Scott popped his head up. He heard talking in the hallway, two females, but they just entered the school. He was pretty sure that that was the new girl and Ms. Callson. He couldn't hear them anymore as they went towards Mrs. Thawn's office, so he pulled his cell phone out and wrote a group message saying 'she's here' and waited until he could hear them again. Scott heard the soft buzzing as Allison, Lydia and Stiles received his text. Stiles shot him a meaningful look and he nodded.

Sometime later, Scott could hear the two females and the principle coming towards their classroom. The small group stopped in front of the door. He shot Allison and Stiles a look and motioned towards it. Scott heard a pair of shoes leaving before the door was opened.

Principal Francis came in, followed by a brunet girl with sapphire blue eyes, clothed in plain jeans and a bit too big a shirt, hair in a messy bun. She wasn't beautiful, but also not ugly; she looked… normal. In a flicker of a moment Allison, Lydia and Scott thought about the possibility of her being simply normal, the changes of Boyd's, Erica's and Isaac's behaviour after being bitten coming to their minds. The girl in front of them definitely wasn't screaming self-confidence.

"Class, this is Ms. Sophie Marther. She is joining you for your studies, starting now. I expect you all to treat her to your best." The principal said, padded Sophie's shoulder and left the room.

Scott grabbed his phone and texted the name to Isaac and saw Allison typing into hers, probably texting her Dad, too.

"Well, Ms. Marther please sit down." Mr. Mikels said, pointing at the chair diagonally left in front of Scott.

As she made her way towards the seat, Scott sniffed the air, letting his wolf check the approaching presence. She sat down while Scott wrote another group message.

 _'_ _No were-thing'_

Sophie stepped through the door following the principal and instantly felt all eyes on her. She really didn't like being the new one. Standing awkwardly next to Mr. Francis, hearing him introduce her, her eyes swept over the room. A few people typed away on their phones before looking at her again. 'Great. By the end of this lesson the whole school will know my name'. She snapped out of her musings when the teacher said her name and motioned towards an open seat.

Walking to the seat, she still felt the gazes of the other students in the room on her. One guy was staring at her and she thought she saw him sniffing the air out of the corner of her eye, but that was really unrealistic. He was probably just wrinkling his nose.

She sat and pulled out her pen and pad, trying to block out the feeling of eyes staring at her back.

"OK. Back to business Ms. Marther as a German you probably know a lot about D-Day. Would you give this class the pleasure of sharing your knowledge? It should be an interesting point of view." Mr. Mikels said and looked at her with something in his eyes that Sophie couldn't place.

Not really sure of what she should make of the 'point of view' part, she searched her brain on everything she knew about D-Day. "Well… the most known D-Day would be 6th June 1944. Also called 'Tag-X' in German and most commonly referred to as the beginning of the end for Nazi Germany. It was a combat attack initiating the western allied effort to liberate mainland Europe. The invasion of Normandy, at the northern coast of France, is the largest amphibious invasion in history. The operation was a success. Henceforth, the western forces and the soviets successfully liberated Europe and Germany. The total surrender was signed on 7th May and effective by the end of 8th May 1945." She stopped still not sure what was expected of her.

"Very right, but as a German, how do you feel about all of that?"

Sophie stared, feeling uncomfortable. Was this guy serious? "Sir, I'm not too sure what you want to hear…. But I think I'm feeling thankful." She started to get a really bad feeling. The feeling of stereotypes being tested, but she wasn't really up to let that get to her.

"Why so? Weren't it the Germans who started the war? How are you as a German living with that burden?"

'Yes. Definitely being tested.' Sophie was getting a bit angry. Nothing of this seemed relevant to her and the start of her new life. "The first country occupied by the Nazis was Germany. Lots of people died and families were destroyed. Yes, it was Germany starting the war but the people of Germany suffered greatly in this time too. I don't see how this is relevant for this class, but the Germans are constantly reminded of the happenings in world war two. Nobody is going to forget what happened but time moved on. After seventy years it is no taboo to talk about that time, nobody wants to repeat history. I'm afraid I can't give you the insight you might seek. I'm too young for that and I have no family I could ask, since it has been seventy years."

"That is your opinion as a born German?"

"No, that is my opinion as a born US American living my whole life in Germany until two days ago." Sophie stated just as the bell signalled the end of class, but instead of starting to chat or pack their things, everybody sat stock still and watched. 'Way to go as the new girl… not even an hour in and I already made myself an enemy.'

Mr. Mikel nodded and that seemed to snap everyone out of it. People started moving, shooting her looks while exiting the room. Sophie sighed before putting her things in her bag. A strawberry blonde was looking at her with a thoughtful expression. The history teacher signalled Sophie to stay back, so she stayed until the last student left the room.

"Mr. Mikel, sir, I – " Sophie started but was interrupted by her teacher.

"No, Ms. Marther, I need to apologies. Let's face it. I was being a real terrible teacher trying to label you with stereotypes. I was testing you. Knowing facts and having an own opinion are things I normally can't extract from my students like this. In tests or papers I won't get your opinion but your opinion on my opinion. Please don't believe I think of you as a Nazi or some other kind of stereotyped person. I don't know you enough for that yet. Right now, I think of you as a bright person that can stay calm when faced with pressure and prejudices."

Sophie smiled. Seems like she didn't make an enemy on her first day. Mr. Mikel extended his hand and she grabbed it for a firm shake. He smiled at her before waving her out. She thanked him and went into the hallway.

 **A/N: Hey guys :) I'm terribly sorry for the delay. It is short and a bit random but please tell me what you think. The next chapter won't take so long and will be longer, I promise!**


End file.
